superswfandomcom-20200214-history
Nagare Tatsumi
is of the GoGoFive. He is the second son of the Tatsumi Family, and belongs to the Capital Fire Department's Chemical Extinguishing Team. Biography GoGoFive Nagare is always looking out for his younger brother, Daimon Tatsumi, even though most of the time Daimon does not listen to him and gets in trouble for it. Nagare was once put on suspension because Daimon got injured, even though it was not his fault that his younger thick headed brother did not listen to him when he told Daimon to wait for the others before rushing into a fight. Nagare still felt responsible because he is the oldest. It was always that way between the two. Even when they were younger, Daimon would get hurt because he did not listen or do something stupid and poor Nagare would get blamed for not taking care of his younger brother. Although he might get yelled at by his older brother at times he never talks back to him like Shou Tatsumi does. Nagare is very protective of his family, he would sacrifice himself to save the Tatsumi family and the team. He usually is the intellectual one of the group, Nagare does not rush into a fight without researching what he is fighting first, once he figures it out he heads full force into battle. Developed fire extinguishant in his department, as well as the human-sized robot Big Douser. He is 23 years old. (24 years old as of Timeranger vs Gogo V and as of the Great Legend War, he is 35). Timeranger vs. GoGoFive To be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai GoBlue is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Gouki (GingaBlue) lectured Soutarou Ushigome (GaoBlack) about the past Sentai strong warriors, humbly claiming to not be nearly as strong as they are. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Nagare fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Sugormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The GoBlue powers are later used by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Nagare received his key alongside his younger brother Shou, allowing for them to utilize their abilities once again. Super Hero Taisen , Megarangers, Gaorangers, and Timerangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Nagare, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Nagare's appearances in the "Versus Series", Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive vs. Gingaman and Mirai Sentai Timeranger vs. GoGoFive, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Hyde (Gosei Blue) also dresses as Nagare in the GoGoFive cosplay. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Nagare Tatsumi/GoBlue: to be added GoBlue Rescue Mecha *99Machine Blue Thrower *GoLiner 2 *Blue Mars 2 *Max Victory Robo Sigma Project Arsenal *Go Go Brace *Rescue Rope *Build Discharger *V-Machine Gun **V-Lancer ***V-Boomerang **Five Laser *Go Blaster: Hyper Mode **V-Mode Brace ***V-Mode Shield **Go Blaster ***Normal Mode ***Rescue Mode Ranger Key The is Nagare Tatsumi's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The GoBlue Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as GoBlue. *When the Gokaigers became GoGoFive while fighting against Basco's RinJyuKen Warriors Ranger Key Clones. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Nagare received his key and became GoBlue once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Nagare Tatsumi is portrayed by . As GoBlue, his suit actor was . Notes *Nagare is the first "serious" male Blue since the first two of the Sentai of Shotaro Ishinomori. Outside two exceptions (and two anomalies), this would be the standard for all male Blues starting with him, most likely due to the death of Ishinomori in January, 1998. *Nagare is the only member who has yet to make an appearance after Timeranger vs Gogo V, whether in costume (like his older brother Matoi) or not, like his younger brothers Shou and Daimon and younger sister Matsuri. External links *GoBlue at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *GoBlue at the Dice-O Wiki